Substrates may be processed for a wide variety of applications, e.g. in the microelectronics industry, for forming photovoltaic layers, for modifying surfaces, etc. Furthermore, thin films may be applied onto surfaces of substrates by appropriate deposition techniques. In order to apply deposition material in a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate to be processed, a mask may be used wherein the mask may be provided as a shadow mask. The pattern of the shadow mask defines portions where deposition material can reach the surface of the substrate and portions where the surface of the substrate is shielded from deposition material such that a pattern corresponding to an individual layer atop the substrate may be achieved.
For different patterns to be deposited onto the surface of the substrate, a variety of masks, such as shadow masks may be provided. In many cases a mask has to be arranged atop the substrate to be processed at a predetermined location. After a deposition process, the mask is removed and another mask may be used for at least one subsequent deposition process. During such kind of substrate processing, mask handling is an issue.